Serpentis Fleet Shipyard
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Werft der Serpentis-Flotte Popup: This deadspace complex is the fleet shipyard headquarters of the Core department of the Serpentis Corporation. It is defended by a massive battle fleet, manufactured by the corporation and assisted by the best mercenaries available. DED Threat Assessment: Critical (10 of 10) Der Serpentis 10/10er ist der leichteste aller 10/10 im EVE Universum, er kann - wenn es um den Tank allein geht - solo geflogen werden. Beim Endgegner ist entweder die richtige Strategie notwendig oder die Feuerkraft von 2-3 Schiffen. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Fleet Shipyard 1Popup beim Warp-In: The entrance pocket of this Serpentis Fleet Shipyard complex serves as a checkpoint for clearance of authorized personnel and pedestrian traffic, intended to enforce circulation control measures and other regulations. This sector is lightly defended compared to the battle fleet that resides deeper within the complex. Gegner *1 Serpentis Stasis Tower - web *2 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries *1 Overseer Battleship (Serpentis Shipyard Defender) *5 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral/Lord Admiral) *6 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/Platoon Leader) *19 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Infantry/Sentinel) Das Tor zum nächsten Abschnitt ist ca 50 km entfernt, entriegelt erst nach Abschuss aller Gegner. Das Shipyard Checkpoint Office hinterlässt bei Abschuss einen Container mit einigen Handelswaren. Sonstige Strukturen: Keine Beute. Zweiter Abschnitt - Shipyard thumb|Serpentis Fleet Shipyard 2Popup beim Warp-In: This central pocket of the complex houses the main hangar area, storing the bulk of the fleet reserves. Three acceleration gates give way to other pockets within the complex, two towards external hangar areas and repair equipment, and one towards the Fleet Headquarters. The gate towards the HQ is encoded with a confidential security code. Gegner *2 Serpentis Stasis Tower - web *2 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries *2 Tower Sentry Serpentis II *1 Tower Sentry Sansha III *1 Tower Sentry Serpentis III *1 Overseer Battleship (Serpentis Mayor) *8 Battleships (Core Admiral/Grand Admiral/High Admiral) *10 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader) *6 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer) In diesem Abschnitt trifft man auf drei Beschleunigungstore - sie entriegeln wie üblich erst nach Abschuss aller Gegner. Die beiden Tore zu den Alpha Hangars und Beta Hangars sind 20 km vom Ankunftspunkt entfernt, sie gehen jeweils nach links und rechts ab. Beide führen in Abschnitte, die nicht unbebedingt geflogen werden müssen, und von denen es auch nur ein Tor wieder hierher zurückführt. Das Tor zum Fleet HQ (40 km entfernt) führt in den End-Abschnitt. Die beiden Container mit der Bezeichnung Serpentis Fleet Supplies beinhalten nur billige Munition. Strukturen: Keine Beute. Alpha Hangars thumb|Serpentis Fleet Shipyard - Alpha HangarsPopup beim Warp-In: This hangar area bestows docking rigs and Alpha fleet hangars. The pocket is administered by one of the Serpentis XOs. Dieser Abschnitt ist optional - muss nicht geflogen werden! Gegner *2 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries *2 Serpentis Heavy Missile Batteries *4 Tower Sentry Serpentis II *1 Overseer Battleship (Serpentis Executive Officer) *8 Battleships (Core Admiral/Grand Admiral/High Admiral/Lord Admiral) *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *17 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) Das Tor zum nächsten Abschnitt ist ca 20 km entfernt, er ist von Anfang an entriegelt. Es führt zurück in den zweiten Abschnitt (Shipyard). Der Container in 40 km Entfernung mit der Bezeichnung Serpentis Stockpile enthält nur billige Munition. Beta Hangars thumb|Serpentis Fleet Shipyard BetaPopup beim Warp-In: This hangar area bestows repair lattices and Beta fleet hangars. The pocket is administered by one of the Serpentis XOs. Dieser Abschnitt ist optional - muss nicht geflogen werden! Gegner *1 Serpentis Stasis Tower - web *2 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries *2 Amarr Heavy Missile Batteries *4 Tower Sentry Serpentis I *1 Overseer Battleship (Serpentis Deadspace Sergeant) *7 Battleships (Core Admiral/Lord Admiral/Rear Admiral) *9 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *15 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) Das Tor zum nächsten Abschnitt ist ca 20 km entfernt, er ist von Anfang an entriegelt. Es führt zurück in den zweiten Abschnitt (Shipyard) Der Container in 40 km Entfernung mit der Bezeichnung Serpentis Stockpile enthält nur billige Munition. Dritter Abschnitt - Fleet HQ thumb|Serpentis Fleet Shipyard - Fleet HQPopup: The Core Serpentis fleet headquarters are heavily defended by a massive battle fleet of elite officers and tactical veterans. It is inside this base that the Serpentis Corporation lays out its martial strategies for the annexation of space around the Gallente border zones. It is here that the designs for war machines and high-tech weapons of destruction are devised and rolled into action. Gegner *1 Serpentis Fleet Stronghold - web *4 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries *2 Serpentis Heavy Missile Batteries *1 Overseer Battleship (Serpentis Deadspace Sergeant) *9 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/High Admiral/Lord Admiral) *9 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain) *12 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) Die Serpentis Fleet Stronghold repariert sich sehr schnell, hat darüber hinaus eine enorm grosse Anzahl an Strukturpunkten, d.h. man benötigt mind. 2 (besser 3) Angreifer, um diese Einheit abzuschiessen. EM Munition funktioniert am besten gegen diese Struktur. Es gibt Berichte darüber, dass es sich lohnt, sich in eine grössere Entfernung zu begeben - beschiesst man den Stronghold aus über 60 km Entfernung, so hört er auf, sich schnell zu reparieren. Es bleibt ein Container übrig, in dem man einen 23rd Tier Overseer's Personal Effects Würfel (Wert 134 Mio ISK) findet - und mit etwas Glück eine Vindicator BPC und/oder Core X-Type sowie Shadow Serpentis Faction Module. Die beiden Container mit der Bezeichnung Serpentis Fleet Supplies beinhalten - wie schon in den Abschnitten zuvor - nur billige Munition. Wie bei DED Komplexen üblich gibt es hier keine Chance auf eine Eskalation. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site